


[WhitneyJason][Smallville]青葱

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [10]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, WhitneyJason
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 欣喜若狂的球员们，欢呼雀跃，奔走欢腾，一群毛头小子，托举着他们红衣怒马、风华正茂的四分卫和副教练，浩浩荡荡、抛来抛去，欢庆着胜利的喜悦。然后，一个不小心，把两人给抛撞上了！
Relationships: Whitney Fordman/Jason Teague
Series: Smallville 同人文 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[WhitneyJason][Smallville]青葱

[WhitneyJason][Smallville]青葱  
Youth  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Whitney Fordman/Jason Teague  
俩角色定位比较相近，拉个郎。  
话说既然Jason Teague、Oliver Queen、Patricia Swann和Lex Luthor小时候都是玩伴，那他们的年龄应该都差不多，那么Jason第四季时应该和Lex差不多二十五六岁，以此类推第一季时应该二十一二吧。  
Whitney Fordman第一季结局高中毕业参军，那么第一季时应该十七八岁吧。  
另外，这剧的红色球衣和红色教练服，配色真的很好看，很衬人，显得年轻有活力；球衣短款是纯红短袖+前胸后背白色数字短的袖，纯黄色四分裤/纯白色四分裤，白袜子，黑球鞋；球衣长款是红色底色+黄色袖子+黄黑色条纹描边+左胸黄色底徽与红色S+后背黑色乌鸦与黄色队名的长袖；教练服短款是纯红色+左胸黄色队名与黑色橄榄球图案短袖；教练服长款是红色底色+白色条纹描边+左胸黑色乌鸦与黄色队名的长袖；后来Lex赞助了一套短款球衣，是红色底色+黄色长条纹+左胸LuthorCorp logo+前胸后背袖子黄色数字的短袖，黄色底色+红色长条纹的四分裤，红袜子，白面黑底黑条纹的球鞋。  
当然，本文里没有Lana、Clark、Lex、Chloe、Pete，也没有外星人陨石雨，有的只是普普通通的“离家出走的富二代校师草副教练”和“家里开小卖部的校草四分卫”。  
同人嘛，性格会比较夸张，原剧里他俩的性格缺陷会夸大化处理。

青葱  
激烈焦灼。  
斯莫维尔乌鸦队与大都会鲨鱼队的橄榄球赛，熙熙攘攘、如火如荼。  
终于，在Teague教练运筹帷幄的战术指挥下，经过数场的激烈酣战，四分卫Whitney Fordman奔逸绝尘，关键性的一投，奠定胜局。  
乌鸦队，大获全胜！  
欣喜若狂的球员们，欢呼雀跃，奔走欢腾，一群毛头小子，托举着他们红衣怒马、风华正茂的四分卫和副教练，浩浩荡荡、抛来抛去，欢庆着胜利的喜悦。  
然后，一个不小心，把两人给抛撞上了！  
结结实实地亲了一大口。  
当然，大家都没当回事。  
毕竟，纯属意外。再说回来，高兴嘛！

只是。。。  
虽然事出意外，然而个中之人的Whitney，却还是惴惴惶恐。  
当然，不是因为出风头这事。  
毕竟，他本来就恣意张扬，春风得意马蹄疾。  
不过，毕竟Teague教练也是个年少气盛的年轻人，自己不小心亲了他一口；万一他一生气，自己辛辛苦苦努力争取的奖学金泡汤了怎么办？！  
所以，赛后第一时间，忐忑不安的Whitney，就趁着别人不注意，单独溜去办公室找Teague教练赔罪。

然而——  
和煦的暖阳透过窗棱斑斑驳驳洒落到Teague教练那一头耀眼夺目的金棕短发，一双碧水清潭的绿色眼眸闪闪烁烁清澈如许，看起来格外的可口诱人、秀色可餐。  
美色当前，鬼使神差地，Whitney忘乎所以，吻了上去。  
然后——  
除却初时的片刻愣神，反应过来的Teague教练果断出击抢夺主动权，直接抱着这个送上门的金发蓝眼小美人摁在办公桌上一通狂啃，舔咬吻舐、上下其手，翻云覆雨、颠鸾倒凤。  
直到——  
心生怯意的Whitney临阵脱逃。  
西窗斜照里，Jason Teague回味一笑，勾心夺魄。

次日，Whitney没来学校。  
作为一名尽职尽责的人民教师，Teague教练自然而然要来家访一探究竟。  
终于，在Fordman便利店里，Jason找到了逃学在家的Whitney。  
色字头上一把刀，血气方刚的Jason直接上前一把揽过正在整理货架的Whitney，抱着头就是一通狂啃，吓得Whitney拼命挣扎、奋力反抗，直到将其推开、挣脱而出。  
心有余悸的Whitney狼狈不堪，方斥责了对方几句，就看到面前的Jason瞪着楚楚可怜的大眼睛一副委委屈屈、黯然神伤的可怜神情，怒在心头口难开，怜香惜玉、心怀不忍，立马揠旗息鼓、柔声细语。  
不过Whitney还是解释道，昨天是他一时冲动，请Teague教练大人有大量不要太过计较，不要跟他一个毛头小子一般见识。  
只是没想到，同样也只是个毛头小子的Jason，立马就跟变了个人似的，以前的好脾气不知哪去了，立马翻脸不认人，大骂Whitney始乱终弃、忘恩负义，甩脸夺门而出！  
颜面尽失的Whitney，一时怒火中烧，睚眦必报、锱铢必较，立马拦住Jason推搡进内室，血气方刚，趁着气血上涌的冲动，扑倒推压、剥衣解裤、强攻硬努，直接拿下！

当然，一时的冲动，代价是无尽的悔恨。  
自觉铸成大错的Whitney，立马揠旗息鼓，连衣服都顾不上穿，直接光着身子就对着Jason下跪求饶、乞求宽恕。  
只是没想到，Jason对此一笑置之，心满意足地将浑身僵硬的Whitney全身流连爱抚，而后——  
直接扑倒，令其再战！

烟花五月去踏青，风光无限少年心；似水流年等闲过，如花美眷何处寻。  
已经秘密交往一段时间的二人，相约踏青，策马奔腾，山清水秀，畅意快游。  
期间，酝酿许久的Whitney，终于决定将心事告知——  
希冀一展宏图的Whitney，决定报名参加海军陆战队。  
此事他已思虑许久。  
一方面，他不甘于永远永远地被困在小镇、偏安一隅；另一方面，现在二人的师生关系也不利于他们交往。  
所以，他决定参军建功立业，待他日功成名就归来再续前缘，希望Jason能够等着他。

不过，作为一个离家出走的叛逆富二代，Jason其实并不在乎Whitney的壮志凌云冲霄汉，大不了他养他；不过他还是支持Whitney的决定，而且他决定追随他而去，一起参军入伍。  
当然，Jason做出这个决定的主要原因，是担心如果二人真的长时间天各一方，万一Whitney跟别人跑了怎么办？从始至终只有他Jason Teague甩别人的份，别人想甩他，门都没有！

呵呵。

年少青葱，意气风冲；  
刀山火海，与君同行。  
年轻，真好。


End file.
